You know my schedule
by Eclispe the Hedgehog
Summary: Guinevere known as the bad girl of the school has always wondered about the girl Eclipse that has always sat beside her but has never said a thing. What happens when a Eclipse appears with a request for her? Find out.


In Mobius high in the janitor closet you can hear muffled moaning and grunts, me having sex with a boy I don't even know. He's a sophomore, I'm a junior, but who the hell cares, I'm getting my buck out of this, and he's wearing a condom. Having my mom teaching me everything I know and my dad being a total pimp my options were limited to what my life was to do, and this was it. "I-I'm gonna cum!~" he grunted. I moaned, "Oh baby cum for me!~" I felt him halt his hips and cum into the condom, I came too. As we stopped cumming he pulled out and disposed of the condom. "Thanks babe, next time tomorrow?" he asked puling out his wallet giving me 30 dollars. "Hmp you know my schedule." I smirked taking the money and putting it into my bra. The guy left pulling up his pants and adjusting himself. I put on my skirt and button up my shirt that was really tight so that you can emphasis my breasts more. I re-did my make-up and hearing the bell, I didn't care about being late, I was known for showing up fashionably late.

I walked into the classroom seeing all the guys gawk over me, mostly because my skirt was really short and that I didn't wear any panties. "Guinevere, late to class I see?" Miss Mitchell said. I rolled my eyes, "what's new?" I asked going to my seat. "You need to learn some respect!" she back sassed. "Why don't you shut up you saggy breasted old bord!" I retorted. Miss Mitchell growled, but just packed her stuff and left, I snickered to myself as the class cheered and socialized, I listened to my iPod but glanced to the quiet girl that always sat beside me. She looked like Shadow the Hedgehog but had three bangs. Her name was Eclipse the Hedgehog. When she was new here she never talked to anyone and was known as a loner and emo. For me being Guin I didn't really care, but I always wondered what was her back story. I saw her glance at me, seeing me already looking at her, she blushed and looked away, I giggled, she's shy, how cute. I closed my eyes kicking my feet on to the desk listening to my favorite song, Go Little Bad Girl by David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz.

_After class~_

I wait in the janitor closet counting my money, so far I have 260 dollars, I was interrupted by a knocking to the door. I put my money away and unbutton my top a little letting my boobs literally want to fall out of my top and I open the door. I gasp to my surprise to see it was Eclipse. "Uh, you need something?" I asked, seeing if she was lost or something. She nodded and pushed in and closed the door, "I want you~" she said in a low voice, I gulped. "I know what you do, I have been seeing you do it for sometime, my time of waiting has run out." It scared me seeing her eyes glow red as she walked toward me, I tried to get away but she pinned me into a kiss. After much fighting I calmed down and kissed back, this chick wasn't half bad. I moaned a little and she started rubbing my pussy, she pulled back, "No panties?" she asked. I smirked, "Heh, I have to be ready for anything, and quick, now what is your business with me?" I asked. Eclipse stepped back and reached into her pocket, she got out some money and put it into my hand. I looked up to her, "Eat me out please." she stated. My ears perked up, I never did a girl before, but what the hell, my mom helped me at times like this too. "Alright then." I said putting the money in my bra, "Relax." I kissed her and started rubbing her crotch. I felt her breath hitch which made me smile. I unbotton and unzip her pants and pull them down, "No panties?" I asked smirking seeing that she wasn't wearing any. She blushed looking away. "Like you said...have to be ready..." I smiled nodding, "I see." I started rubbing her bare pussy and giggled. "My my isn't someone wet down here?" I teased bringing my hand up showing her, her wetness string on my fingers. I put my fingers in my mouth cleaning them. "Mmmm~ So sweet." I moan and continue to rub her till she moans. "R-rub my clitoris!~" she moaned loudly. I giggled, it was poking out pretty far, it was adorable. "What a cute, little, pink clit you have, its so hard~" I giggle. "S-Stop laughing at it!~" she said shaking. "Awww don't get bashful, its cute~" I said and rubbed it. She gasped and panted as I did. "G-Gonna cum~" she said as I rubbed faster. I then licked her and started to put my tongue inside. Eclipse moaned loudly as I thrusted my tongue in and out. I felt Eclipse's walls clench and she held my head and came, I whimpered as some got on my face, it was really thick and stringed a little. I cleaned her off then myself as she panted. "S-S-Sorry, should have warned you I'm a squirter." she blushed. "I giggled finish cleaning myself off. "It's ok, I love your taste anyway." I replied. She smirked and kissed my as she pulled up her pants, she pulled back as the bell rang. "Same time tomorrow?" she asked smirking. I put on my clothes and re-did my make-up. "You know my schedule." I winked.

**(Just pointing out that Guinevere is not really like this, this was just a FICTION STORY, if I see anyone trash talk her having anything to do with this story, I will file you as abuse reply! Have a nice day and leave nice reviews :) )**


End file.
